


Anonymous Love Letters

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Cas and Dean are in a secret relationship. Dean's still coming to terms with dating a guy - even when they drive to where no one will know them.After a bad date, anonymous letters start appearing in Cas's locker.





	Anonymous Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written for the 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge 'anonymous love letters,' and I'll be honest, I had no idea what it was going to be. I'm still not entirely sure I know what it is now, but it's what I ended up with so...
> 
> I know it's not 'anonymous' or even really 'love' letters but like I said, it's what I ended up with.

**Monday**

_YoU R SeXXi_

 

The letters had been cut from newspaper and glued onto a piece of blank paper. The paper was creased from where it’s been shoved through Cas’s locker.

Cas throws it in the bin on his way to his next class.

 

**Tuesday**

_Ur BluE EyEs arE LiKe DiAmOnDs_

Cas rips the paper in half and pretends not to notice the green eyes following him down the hallway

 

**Wednesday**

_Cas, please._

This one is written in black ink scrawled across a smaller piece of white paper. Cas looks at it for a moment, tracing the small scrawl.

He leaves it in his locker.

 

**Thursday**

_I’m sorry._

Cas smiles.

It’s all Dean needs. He still walks towards him cautiously, because sometimes Cas breaks his stoic face and cracks, but then he hates showing that he’s weak so he’ll get even madder.

But Cas doesn’t turn and walk away.

‘Are you sorry about the general lack of grammar, spelling and all round crappiness of the love letters, or sorry about how you treated me on Saturday night?’ Cas asks.

Dean winces.

‘Mainly about Saturday.’ They’d been on a date. It was a little restaurant just far enough outside of town that no one they knew would see them.

And Dean had still been awkward. He refused to stand anywhere near Cas, refused to even accidently touch him under the table.

Cas had been patient. But it was coming up to four months of them being this secret thing.

Cas had been someone’s dirty little secret before, and he wasn’t relishing being one again.

Sometimes he thought he deserved more than this. But then Dean would look at him, or smile at him, just a brief flash in his direction so no one else could see, and Cas would fall head first all over again.

They’d been friends for years. Maybe Cas had had a tiny secret little crush on Dean, but the way Dean went through girls, Cas knew he didn’t have a chance.

And then the letters had started arriving. They’d been cut out of magazines and newspapers. They’d started arriving on Valentine’s Day and continued for two months afterwards. Cas hadn’t known who’d been sending them.

They were stupid things. The first one actually read ‘you are sexy’ and Cas had thought it was a joke at first.

He’d thought all of them had been a joke, even when the letters had been typed out, and said some pretty personal things about how they’d fallen in love with Cas, and why.

Cas had thought it had been a joke until they’d been lying in a meadow of all places. All their friends went out there on weekends to drink cheap beer, and do nothing.

They’d been the last two left, and Dean had rolled over, pressing his lips to Cas’s, their chests flush.

Dean wasn’t gay but he was in love with Cas and that meant people would see him as gay.

Cas didn’t want to push Dean. He didn’t want to push Dean into coming out, and he didn’t want to push Dean away by demanding something from him that Dean wasn’t ready to give.

But sometimes he got frustrated, and pissed off, and then he wouldn’t answer Dean’s phone calls and then Dean resorted to stupid things like leaving letters in his locker.

Dean leans up against the locker next to Cas’s. He keeps his eyes on the other students passing by, and Cas thinks they look just like two friends, chatting about classes and homework.

‘I am sorry Cas,’ Dean says. His voice is soft and gentle.

‘It’s fine, Dean.’ Cas pushes the words out, but he’s sick of saying them. He knows he’s going to reach his breaking point soon, and that his options are either to tear himself apart from the inside, or destroy him and Dean.

He’s not sure which one would be easier to live with.

‘No, it’s not.’ Dean looks at him then. ‘We’re not okay, are we? I saw what you went through with Balthazar, how much that broke you. And I promised myself that if I was going to do this, with you, that I wouldn’t put you through that again. But I can see this is destroying you Cas.’

Cas swallows. The answer is obvious, but he doesn’t know what to say. He’s got to focus on keeping his face impassive. ‘I don’t want to lose you, but I can’t keep doing this to you.’ Dean laughs, but there’s no humour in it. ‘Honestly I thought Saturday would be it. I was just going to let you go. But Charlie and Gabe convinced me that I had to try again. That this may be hard and difficult and I’ve obviously got some pretty big demons to overcome, but that if I let you go without fighting I’d regret it. Which I know I would. The idea of you being with someone else, it kills me Cas.’

Cas licks his lips. He knows Dean is still speaking, but his brain is stuck on one part of his speech.

‘Charlie and Gabe convinced you to try fighting for me? Charlie, as in your best friend, and Gabe as in my brother?’

‘I know, it’s a shitty thing to have had them convince me. But I was in a bad place on Saturday night, and I needed a pep talk.’

‘Charlie and Gabe convinced you to fight for me? Like they actually told you to fight. For me?’ Dean is frowning at him.

‘Yeah. Sunday morning, they both came over. They actually made the first couple of letters for me. I didn’t think you’d be okay with the bad spelling, but Gabe insisted it would be funny.’

‘Dean,’ Cas says. ‘Gabe and Charlie know about us? You told them?’

‘I…yeah. I did.’

‘Does anyone else know?’

‘Well, shit, Cas, what do you take me for? Sam knows, he’s known since we got together. I was smiling all over the place, he knew something was up. And I’m pretty sure my mother knows, what with the smiles she was giving us two weekends ago when we were all hanging at mine. Charlie found out a couple of weeks ago, because she said I was staring at you. And Gabe gave me the big brother talk a month ago, saying if I hurt you he’d kill me.’

‘They didn’t say anything to me,’ Cas says. He thought no one knew, just like with Balthazar. He’d had to keep it a secret from all his friends, only telling Dean because he’d got drunk and weepy one night when Balthazar had spent the entire night with his tongue down some girl’s throat with Cas in the same room. ‘And you, you didn’t mind them finding out? Talking about us? You didn’t mind Gabe giving you the talk?’

Dean just looks at him.

‘It was a little awkward, I’m not going to lie, but no, Cas. I don’t care that they know.’

 

**Friday**

_I LOVE YOU_

All the letters are pink. There are cars and roses and aging rockers with mullets stuck around the edges of the paper, and Cas knows that Charlie, and Gabe and maybe even Dean’s brother Sam all helped him to make this.

It’s not everything he needs from Dean.

But it’s a start.


End file.
